


Bless You

by JuliaJekyll



Series: Good Omens One Shots [14]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Allergies, Crowley Has a Praise Kink (Good Omens), Drinking, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Kissing, Language, Love, Love Bites, M/M, Neck Kissing, Orgasm, Post-Episode: Good Omens: Lockdown, Sexy Times, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 08:47:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24348235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaJekyll/pseuds/JuliaJekyll
Summary: Crowley has an allergy attack, and Aziraphale makes the mistake of saying "bless you" when he sneezes. He feels terrible about hurting Crowley and decides to make it up to him. By giving him an orgasm. Obviously.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Good Omens One Shots [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544350
Comments: 18
Kudos: 127





	Bless You

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the people in the Facebook group who encouraged me to write this absurd nonsense! You guys give me life.

There weren’t a lot of people on the streets thanks to the current social distancing guidelines, but the few humans who were out and about were casting suspicious glances at Crowley every time he sneezed, despite the fact that he was careful to do so into his sleeve (not that he went round deliberately sneezing on people even when there wasn’t a pandemic; that was a bit too much even for a demon). The scrutiny made him uncomfortable, as did the feelings of anxiety and paranoia in the air. He couldn’t help but feel sorry for the poor things; being human was difficult enough without the added pressure of knowing an errant exhale could potentially spell the end of someone’s granddad. 

Crowley’s allergies were not seasonal, per se; he didn’t get them every year, but every half-century or so the mix of pollen and dust in the spring air hit just the right note somewhere inside him, and he turned into a runny-nosed, swollen-eyed mess for weeks on end. It figured that it would happen this year, when everyone in the world was terrified of a virus that had already killed hundreds of thousands worldwide.

Stifling yet another sneeze, Crowley rapped on the door of the bookshop, clutching a bottle of rum – Kraken, hahaha – in his right hand. Aziraphale opened the door and waved him inside.   
“I’m so very glad to see you, darling!” the angel enthused, taking the rum and giving Crowley a kiss. Crowley barely had a second to savour it before he had to turn away and sneeze again. 

“Oh, dear, are you quite alright?” Aziraphale was taking two tumblers out of the cupboard and setting them on the table for the rum. 

“Fine,” Crowley mumbled. “Bloody allergies.” 

“Well, perhaps a drink will help.” Aziraphale handed one of the tumblers to Crowley. “Cheers,” he said, and took a sip of his own beverage. 

Crowley sneezed again before he took a drink. Aziraphale, looking concerned, handed him a handkerchief. 

“Thanks,” Crowley said as he mopped at his nose. “I should be fine now I’m inside. It’s the pollen that does it. Hopefully I can still interest you in a bit of snogging.” 

“Just a bit?” Aziraphale smiled mischievously. “I’m afraid I had rather more in mind.” 

Crowley swallowed, his trousers already feeling tighter. He and Aziraphale had been together for over a year now, and the angel could still turn him on with nothing more than a few suggestive words and a twitch of his eyebrows. 

Crowley set his rum down as Aziraphale went to the other side of the shop and began rummaging around in the kitchen, no doubt looking for some of the cake that he’d baked when he’d been bored in lockdown. Barely a second later, Crowley felt another sneeze coming on. He turned his head away, burying his face in the crook of his elbow. “Aa-choo!” 

“Bless you,” Aziraphale said absently. 

The pain was instantaneous. A burning ache spread from Crowley’s chest outwards, rushing into his extremities, making his vision go white. He fell, landing on his hands and knees, causing a second, duller pain to resonate down his calves and up his forearms. Doubled over, panting, he gasped through the agony. 

“Crowley! Oh, my dear, I’m so sorry; I wasn’t thinking! Are you alright?” Aziraphale was beside him, one arm draped across his shoulders, craning his neck to look at Crowley’s face. “I’m so sorry, my love; I regretted it as soon as I said it; I didn’t mean-”

“Ow,” Crowley said, reaching up to lay a hand on his chest. His heart was pounding hard and his limbs were still aching. Holy sparks seemed to skitter over his skin, leaving it prickly and itchy. “That hurt, angel.” 

“I sincerely apologise, sweetheart. I feel terribly foolish; I shouldn’t have said that. Can you stand up?” 

“Not yet…let me stay here for a moment, mmkay?” 

“Yes, yes of course…what can I do?” 

“Just stay there, angel. I’ll be alright; it’s already going away.” Indeed, the pain was receding; it had transformed from utter agony to approximately as painful as stepping foot on consecrated ground. Unpleasant, but bearable. Crowley took a deep breath. 

“Do you need a drink? Some water, perhaps, or-”

“I’m fine, angel.” Slowly, Crowley pushed himself up so that he was kneeling on the floor. Aziraphale pulled him close. “Could I…get a kiss?” Crowley asked, laying the weakness on a bit thicker than strictly necessary. 

“Naturally!” Aziraphale kissed him on the cheek, then on the temple. “I hope you’ll forgive me, love. That was thoughtless of me.” 

“’S alright.” With Aziraphale’s help, Crowley got unsteadily back to his feet. Aziraphale took most of his weight onto himself and guided him across the room to deposit him on the sofa. 

“Shall I fetch your rum?” Aziraphale asked. 

“Yeah, sure.” 

Aziraphale brought him the tumbler and Crowley took another drink, flexing his fingers. The pain from the blessing had subsided, leaving behind a dull ache and a slight itch that may simply have been due to allergies. “’M okay, angel,” he told his partner reassuringly. “And I forgive you; ‘course I do.” 

“Thank you, dear.” Aziraphale kissed him again, on the lips this time. “It won’t happen again, I promise.” 

“I think I’m done sneezing, anyway. Significantly less pollen in here than out there.” Crowley sniffed, then drained his drink. “I’m alright.” 

“Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?” Aziraphale’s blue eyes were troubled. 

Crowley smiled. “Well, yes.” He took his sunglasses off so that Aziraphale could see the bedroom eyes he was trying to give him, though he wasn’t sure how well it came across considering that his eyes were slightly swollen from the allergy attack. He winked, hoping that would be all the encouragement the angel needed. 

“Oh, well.” Aziraphale smiled back and leaned in to kiss him gently. Crowley kissed back, wrapping his arms around the angel, sliding his tongue along his lower lip. 

Aziraphale placed a firm hand on Crowley’s neck and pushed gently, causing Crowley’s head to fall to the back of the sofa. With a nudge, Aziraphale turned Crowley’s head to the side and began to kiss along his jaw, working his way down to his neck, where he began to suck gently just above the demon’s jugular. 

“Harder,” Crowley hissed, and Aziraphale complied, pulling Crowley’s flesh into his mouth, making Crowley groan. His cock was hardening in his trousers, and he reached out blindly for Aziraphale’s hand. Upon locating it, he pulled it to him and pressed it against his crotch, so that the angel could feel his growing erection. 

Aziraphale’s fingers squeezed gently, making Crowley hiss. “Touch me,” he whispered fervently. Aziraphale hummed against his neck and moved his kisses downward, over Crowley’s Adam’s apple and down to the hollow at the base of his throat. At the same time, his dexterous hands began to work at Crowley’s buttons and zipper, and Crowley bucked his hips up. “Touch me, angel, touch my cock…I was hard for you this morning, you know…thought about what we’d do when I came round…” 

“Tell me what you thought about, my love,” Aziraphale said, lips never leaving Crowley’s skin as he spoke. “I’ll see to it that you get whatever you want.” 

“Thought about your hands on me…thought about your voice.” 

“My voice?” 

“Saying stuff…” 

“What sort of stuff?” Aziraphale had opened Crowley’s trousers and was now gently stroking his cock through his underwear. Crowley was fully hard now, and he was pretty sure that his underwear was already failing to fully cover his penis. This suspicion was confirmed when Aziraphale’s fingers lightly brushed over the naked tip, making Crowley’s entire lower body twitch with want. “What sort of stuff did you imagine me saying?” Aziraphale repeated, giving the clothed portion of Crowley’s dick another careful stroke. 

“Just…nice stuff. That I’m sexy, and good, and all that nonsense…” Crowley felt his face warm up, and had to forcefully remind himself that demons didn’t blush. 

“Oh, love, none of that is nonsense.” Aziraphale reached up to Crowley’s hips and took hold of his trousers, easing them down to his thighs. He planted both hands firmly on Crowley’s chest, pushing him into the back of the sofa, and sank down onto his neck again, kissing and sucking along it. After a moment, he climbed into Crowley’s lap and began to grind sensually against him, dragging his own erection along Crowley’s. Crowley bit his lip as Aziraphale touched him, feeling something wet soak into his underwear.   
Aziraphale’s mouth left his neck and moved to his ear as the angel’s hand went back to Crowley’s cock, reaching into his pants. “You are gorgeous, my love. Your hair, your eyes, your face…Lord, Crowley, your face has been my favourite piece of art for centuries. This lovely neck of yours, every inch of your skin…your cock, your scent; absolutely everything about you makes me hard.” As if to illustrate this point, he spread his legs and pressed his crotch against Crowley’s thigh, grinding lightly. 

Crowley was feeling dizzy and light, his head spinning with a mix of lust and adoration. His tongue flicked out against his will, tasting the heaviness of sexual craving in the air. “Angel, please…” 

“Do you want to feel my hands on your cock, my sweet? Do you want me to bring you to bliss while I tell you how utterly captivating you look?” 

“Yessss….” Crowley said, unable to help the hiss as he raised his hips, hoping Aziraphale would take him more firmly in hand. “Angel, I need-”

“I know, love. I know.” In a quick surge of movement, Aziraphale pushed Crowley’s pants down and wrapped his hand around his cock, firmly pumping. 

“Oh, yes…faster,” Crowley groaned. 

“Patience, my darling. My beautiful one.” Aziraphale kissed him on the lips again, his free hand curving around his neck, and Crowley licked at his mouth, flicking his tongue in a whip-like motion. As they kissed, Aziraphale’s hand sped up, and Crowley, needing something to hold onto, slid both hands up Aziraphale’s back and under his waistcoat, digging his fingernails in. 

“That’s it,” Aziraphale said, still speaking into his ear. “Grab me; claim me with those lovely hands of yours. You know I belong to you; show me. Mark me if you like.” 

“I will,” Crowley growled, biting Aziraphale’s lip. “Gonna put my marks all over you…”

  
“And I shall wear them with pride. But first…” Gracefully, Aziraphale pushed himself off Crowley’s lap and to the floor, where he licked at the tip of Crowley’s cock even as his hand continued moving, making the demon shift his hips to chase the stimulation. “You are delicious, love, particularly when you’re aroused.” 

“Well, I’m aroused,” Crowley panted, one hand clutching at the sofa cushions, the other scrambling for purchase in Aziraphale’s hair. 

“Yes.” Aziraphale licked him again, then began to move his hand faster. “Will you come for me? I want to see you come apart, Anthony Crowley.” 

“Oh, fuck, angel!” Aziraphale’s rare usage of his first name made his arousal surge, and Crowley could feel himself on the edge. “Faster, yes, it’s right there, Aziraphale…oh, nearly there, yes!” He came in Aziraphale’s hand and tightened his fingers in the angel’s curls as he leaned back, breathing hard, his body alive with fulfillment. His eyes fell closed as he came down from the high, Aziraphale’s hand still stroking him, slick with Crowley’s come. 

“Ahhh,” Crowley said, unable to say much else for the moment. He heard Aziraphale stand up and cross the room, then return to sit down again and wrap his arms around Crowley. Crowley hugged him back, forgetting to feel embarrassed by the fact that his spent cock was still out. “Thank you, angel. That hit the spot.” 

Aziraphale smiled. “I’m hoping I can hit a few other spots later, but I suppose that will do for now.” He kissed Crowley’s lips. “Am I forgiven for my carelessness, Crowley?”

  
“I’ve already said yes.” Crowley cleaned himself off and pulled his pants and trousers back up. “It was an honest mistake, angel, and I’m fine.” 

“Nevertheless, I’ll be making a few more apologies this evening, I daresay.” 

“If all your apologies result in an orgasm for me, then that sounds perfectly alright.” Crowley grinned. “Shall we have another drink?” 

“Yes, certainly.” Aziraphale placed one more kiss on his partner’s head. “I love you." 

"Love you too." 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, please leave feedback!


End file.
